Forerunner Ascension
by Relvain Jenafuse
Summary: Alright First Chapter is now Posted. What happens when you combine Halo, Avatar and Mass Effect. Read and Find Out Disclaimer I don't own Halo, Mass Effect or Avatar there is no money made in this story.


**Author Notes:**

Having read the latest books in the Halo Universe, I will not, I repeat not be incorporating Halo: The Forerunner Saga with the exception of some of the technology and culture altered to my liking. To me this saga never happened period. That saga destroyed my desire to even keep up with the Halo Series with the exception of fanfiction and possible movie. Seriously Humanity having a space empire and then they lose everything to the forerunners and then are given an inheritance from the same people who had just sent them back to the Stone Age wtf. Even the flood information was a buzz kill canisters ... powder ... come on Bungle stop killing the franchise already it would have been better if you just left it after Reach and a movie. Hell there are some stories on this site that were better reads then the Forerunner Saga.

(Deep breaths) Alright Ranting over, and before someone tries to sue me **I do not own the Halo or Mass Effect franchise and make absolutely no money or earnings of any kind** except personal satisfaction and reviews from the readers.

However some aspects and titles will remain but could be translated into Na'vi and altered to my desires

**Check My Homepage for Polls on the three races that came with the forerunners.**

**Chapter 1: Wielders of the Mantle and Will of Ewya**

_They say the universe was born in a single instance by a being of great proportions, whose awaking created an explosion of dust and light. This being was named Nawm Sempul the maker of the universe, whose creation became an entity known as Ewya. But when Ewya was born she represented the greatest form of life creating imbalance in an empty existence, and thus Nawm Sempul created the greatest form of death 'The Flood'._

_Ewya looked among her children to find a race capable of fighting the Flood and she found the Na'vi. The Na'vi became her champions for three primary reasons; The Na'vi respect towards the balance of life, the deep intimate connection they share to each other, to the life around them and most importantly of all the willingness ... To Kill. _

_/Outer Edge of the Galaxy/_

_/Time Date: Shortly after Halo Installations Rings Fired Their Primary Weapon/_

_In the emptiness of space an anomaly that could be accurately described as a vortex or hole in space appeared. If there was a nearby observed they would be experiencing intense gravity 'wakes' pulling their ships apart. Shortly after the appearance of this vortex it began to change increasing in size and began emitting intense exotic particles that theoretical science stated would only exist during dimensional shifts or time travel. Then an intense flash of light similar to that of a Super Nova occurs and then the vortex disappears but in its place was a scattered fleet of heavily damaged ships but at the front of this fleet was a ship known as the Honour of Makto, a flagship and its classification as called by the Humans of the UNSC is a 'Key' Class Dreadnought . _

_/Aboard the Honour of Makto/_

Upon the control ring there were dozens of humanoid creatures, these creatures are 10 feet tall with smooth cyan skin with darker coloured tiger strips. They have amber eyes and if seen by the future humans of the UNSC they would say that the Na'vi reminded them of elves with their slender bodies and graceful appearance with the exception of the long tail, four fingered hands and feet as well as the long twisted neural tendrils that create the appearance of a black hair braid. Each of these Na'vi, are dressed in what is known as a combat skin a white skin tight multi-layered, flexible amour suit. The helmet resembles those used by snowmobilers but with a blue visor and tighter fit with rows of teeth around the visor's edge. One of these Na'vi has a unique golden circular design upon his chest plant signifying a member of the Toruk Makto Cast, a warrior cast of elite military commanders and commandos. Members of this cast are second only to the Builder Cast and Forerunner Council.

"What just happen?" shouted the one with the Toruk Makto symbol. His name **** the son of a Builder cast father and Warrior cast mother. This rare union allowed him to participate in a secretive tradition during his adolescence that earned him the title of a Toruk Makto. He now leads the Orion Refugee Fleet as its fleet master. This fleet was just attempting to dampen the effects from the Halo Arrays by generating a subspace bubble a similar technique used on the shield worlds however the emitters generating the field overload causing an unknown event.

"Unknown Toruk were currently analyzing the data but by Ewya we should be dead!" shouted a nearby science officer.

"What's the status of the fleet?" Toruk asked aloud to his crew.

His latter question was answered by an officer who had just managed to get external sensors online. "Toruk I am detecting two thirds of the refugee fleet with us but all have suffered heavy damage and are venting atmosphere their lives are in danger!"

Toruk, no longer desiring an answer to his first question immediately spun into action running towards his command console, checking with his communications officer he learned that his communication array was offline destroyed during the event and that this has most likely has occurred across the fleet. In fact nearly ever system was offline or barely operational like life support and secondary power. "What's the status on the Huragok?" Toruk asked his Chief Engineer.

"They appear to be focusing a lot of their attention to the life support system and primary power but there's just too much damage it'll take them days for them to repair it all."

Toruk became silent, deeply thinking until an insane idea occurred to him "Activate the Sentinels and equip them with constructor components!"

"Sir those Sentinels don't have the latest Operating System update the traitor will be able to hack into them" shouted a nearby engineering officer.

"The Traitor and his army won't be able to. For the Didact has drawn him, his fleet and the Flood Armada into the center of the Maginot Sphere, that's at least a 15 year journey from our last known location without the Portal system which we both know was destroyed after his betrayal, we will be fine, so follow my orders." Shouted Toruk his patience at an end as people were dying and his command crew were hesitating.

"What are the orders for the Sentinels?"

"Send them to the nearby ships. Have them prioritize in sealing breaches in their hulls, hopefully the other vessels will follow suit".

_/Unknown System ... Refugee Fleet/_

Sentinels began appearing around 'Honour of Makto', circling around it like a swarm of bees using their lasers to wield shut any breaches in its hull. When the ship was 70% secured they split up into three groups heading to the other nearby vessels doing the same process. After a few moments the other military vessels with operating sensors followed suit. This action ensured that at least 60% of the total population on each ship survived.

_/3 Days later/_

It has been 3 days since the unknown Event occurred causing a fleet of nearly 300 to be reduced to 138 ships, 15 of them are military the rest an assortment of civilian vessels most being luxury vessels converted for refugee transport. The majority of lost ships come from the civilian category as their systems weren't designed or shielded against intense radiation. This is why 43 ships are empty husks drifting in space being striped by Sentinels for parts. Among these civilian vessels, 25 were from Pioneer Group Zeta, one the remnants of the Librarian's Fleets that failed to reach the Ark however they held the 'back up' cargo. Their cargo is the habitat and life forms from planets 2D128, 7N553, and 4X797 which we protected thanks to the protocols set by the Librarian, in which they were stored inside stasis pods encased inside heavily shield regions of their respective ships.

As for Na'vi survivors there is approximately 182,000 Na'vi alive in the fleet. 30,000 are part of the Navy Forces, 2,000 the Armoured Corps, and 150,000 Civilian taken from the outer colonies. However their current situation is extreme as the unknown Void Space event has left the majority of the vessels without main power but the Huragok were steadily repairing those systems.

_/Honour of Makto/_

"How many ships have a functional Void Space Drive?" asked Toruk to his XO.

"1 Ikran and 3 Atokirina' have functional drives" was the reply, which causes Toruk problems as the Atokirina were carrying supplies that were necessary for terraforming planets. Checking the star charts, his fleet is now just outside the range of the Halo Rings.

"Alright send the" Toruk checks the name of the Ikran, "Wings of Faith to the nearest system I we will establish a base there until we manage to establish contact with the Ark, Ring Installation or Outpost, what about Void Space communications is the array online yet" Toruk asked hoping, to learn what the current status of the Flood and Na'vi.

"It is but we haven't been able to reach the nearby Shield World or Halo Installation no one is responding to our signals." Replied the XO as he showed the results.

"That can't be the Installations should always be transmitting to and receiving information from the Ark! Especially now since the Sentinels should be reseeding the galaxy while removing any remaining Flood infestations if they were successful. If the Traitor and the Flood had won they would be still be broadcasting distress signals in an attempt to lure us in. Void Space Communications are never this quite"

"I am detecting nothing, could the traitor have reached the Ark, could the Installations have affected Void Space making transmissions impossible?"

"No on both suggestions, had the Traitor reached the Ark the final protocol would have been activated, where the installations would continuously fire and since the Installations have fired ... wait there's no echoes in these readings ... something is terribly wrong, where in Ewya are we?" Toruk asked aloud as if hoping Ewya would answer.

"Toruk what's wrong?" The XO asked very concern at the shocked and scared face of his commanding officer.

"There are no echoes of Void Space openings, every time a ship enters Void Space they create a wave an echo its barely detectable but it is present for at least a 3,345 solar rotations (10,000 years), and since the Installations produce a much more powerful wave into slip space it would last at least 34,000 solar rotations, I am detecting none of that."

"What does that mean since we know that the Installations have fired?" The Commander wondered. Then a science officer called them saying he had something on they needed to see.

"What's wrong?" Toruk asked the science officer as both he and the commander approached the officer's work station.

The officer looks nervously to Toruk and the commander before explaining what he has "Since long range sensors are now online and I have been attempting to determine our location and well, it is the stars there is stellar drift present and according to my readings which I have check three times is that there is a drift of nearly (**90,000 years) **solar rotations!"

The commander is the first to realize what happen but it only created more questions "So we have travel forward through time ... but ... who won the war, if it was us Void Space should contain some communication as even now the Sentinels would be reseeding and monitoring the galaxy as well as sending updates to the Ark. If it was the Flood they should be creating its galaxy form sending its filth into a new galaxy. Toruk what's going on?"

Toruk Makto could not answer the commander's question, he was also greatly confused and didn't know what to do but he knew that he needed more information. "Send 'Wings of Faith' out. Have the ship check the nearest system as planned and then all the adjacent ones to that system until they have scanned a radius of 7 systems."

"What are you going to do Toruk" The Commander asked

"Repair this fleet, locate a world for a base, and prepare for the worst"

"The worst?"

"A Flood Armada, for running will not save us."

"Understood Toruk Makto" The Commander replies and begins carrying out his duties.

The Ikran class ship the Wings of Faith, enters into Void Space heading to the first nearby system, beginning its long 5 day mission.

/ Wings of Faith 50 hours later, checking its 21st solar system/

"Ship Master, we are detecting ruins upon the planet surface"

The Ship Master activates a console on his chair to see the scan results. It displays ruins of what appeared to be a major mining complex at one point that had seen better days. Most of the buildings were just the skeleton frame of a building while others had walls and some only had their foundations left. "How old and what level of technology"

"It is nearly 43,000 years old and from a tier 2 civilization"

The Ship master became alarmed at this information. "Strange usually tier 2 civilizations would not be extinct unless destroyed by an outside source, quickly run a deep planetary scan can you detect any type of Weapons of Mass Destruction, Flood, or anything that might explain their fate?"

"No Flood bio mass detected, and according to these readings the planet has undergone extreme mining and salvage operations as most of the buildings have been removed, however this world seems to be generating some type unknown element, we have never encountered such a element before, it seems artificial, yet naturally reoccurring." This caused a wave of relieve and curiosity among the crew as they we capable of building worlds and yet they have encountered an element they have never seen before.

"It seems that the original inhabitants must have packed up and left. At least we now know that there are other civilizations out there, so were they are will remain a mystery for another time, but retrieve a sample of this element."

The ship continued scanning the system, it revealed nothing extraordinary just your standard barren system filled with Gas Giants, barren worlds and Asteroid belts until it reached the outskirts of the system, were they detected an unknown device. This device was extremely large and with two long, curved metal "arms" with a set of revolving rings in between them, containing a massive, blue glowing core. As impressive as it was it didn't compare to the size or complexity of Na'vi Engineering but it left a statement, it was constructed millions of years ago.

"What does this mean Ship Master" one of the crew asked.

The Ship Master considered the evidence in front of him thinking of only one insane conclusion "It seems that we have traveled between dimensions!" After that statement the atmosphere in the ship changed into one of sorrow, for if the Ship Master's statement was true then the Na'vi sacrifices could have been in vain and that the Flood could be roaming uncheck in this Galaxy. "Continue to the next system but leave a Sentinel Cluster here to watch this device."

/Meanwhile with the Refugee Fleet/

The ships that were abandoned have been stripped of all useable components. These parts were then used upon the remaining civilian vessels restoring vital systems and communications. However after communications were restored politics and frighten civilians became a problem for Toruk Makto.

"I understand you were the Olo'eyktan of your colony but understand that we haven't reached the safety of the Ark or that of a Shield World therefore we must maintain our position here until all ships are capable of entering Void Space."

"But surely you can send a few ships towards the Sphere or even your own vessel to the Ark?" Olo'eyktan's foolishly reply.

Toruk couldn't understand how this foolish and arrogant Skxawng became a Olo'eyktan he will never know. "This ships portal matrix was destroyed as ordered by the Librarian and therefore isn't capable of opening any portals. As for sending a ship full of Na'vi into contested space is quite foolish or are you offering the use of you own vessel Olo'eyktan?"

"But the 'Sails of Life' is carrying over 20,000 Na'vi we shouldn't risk so many life's how about the 'Arrow of Sight' or 'Eyes of Ikran' they only have a few hundred an-" Toruk terminated the connection.

"HOW! Dare that arrogant Skxawng suggest that another's ship and the lives on board are less important than his own" raged Toruk Makto.

"The flood killed off nearly all our intelligent males and the ones who are keepers of knowledge have for the first time in our history risen to the rank of Olo'eyktan but they don't understand the responsibilities of the position" replied the Commander. "Besides to get him to shut up about sending ships you could always explain your theory about us entering another dimension?"

Toruk sighs. Dealing with civilian Ship Masters and Olo'eyktans for the day has left him weary. "Then the Olo'eyktans would try to take over the fleet stating that I am unfit to command for stating such fictional fantasies."

"Well, our science teams have been analyzing, the sensor data from the Faith and have determined that these three planets are of suitable size, mass and orbit for the three species and their ecosystems."

"What about for a base for Na'vi?"

"The 17th system contains 22 planets in their system, there are 5 gas giants, on the one that's closest to the sun has three of the large moons are similar to our ancestral homeworld. This system also contains the world that is suitable for 7N553."

"Alright when the last of the "

Even though the present Toruk Makto, was able to build a new home for the Na'vi within this star system as well as locate suitable locations for the three species. But unbenowned to the Na'vi there are fates worse than what the Flood could ever bestow upon them.


End file.
